Good Friendship
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Yet another summer pointless fluff from me, don't you just love me. The year is 1997 and a movie changed Taylor's life, will it change others? JAVAJUNKIE


'_You don't know me' My Best Friends Wedding._

**Kylie…… friendly advice? Quit your job, kidding…… sort of.**

**AU**

**1997 Luke and Lorelai have known each other for a while but they are just friends.**

* * *

.o0 The Diner, Thursday Morning 0o.

"Guess what we're doing today!" a 12 year old Rory ran into the Diner and hopped onto a stool.

"What?" Luke dryly asked, he was behind the counter getting Lorelai's coffee ready.

"You're supposed to guess" Lorelai stated walking into the Diner.

"I don't play along" Luke stated cocking an eyebrow.

"You do for my kid…" Lorelai said smiling on the inside at how nice Luke was towards Rory. "…so guess and pass me my coffee"

"I'm not guessing" Luke stood firm on his ground and turned to the coffee maker but not to get Lorelai's coffee.

"Luke…" Rory whined. "I'll give you a clue" Luke was about to cave, he really couldn't deny those girls anything.

"No clue" Lorelai quickly said. "That's against the rules"

"There are no rules" Luke scoffed.

"Yes there are, and giving out a clue is against em'" Lorelai said with a little smile.

"Fine, no clue, I wasn't going to guess anyway" Luke said pushing Lorelai's cup further away from her reach.

"Agh! Fine, just tell him" Lorelai resigned and Luke smirked but no one could see because his back was facing the counter.

"I can't" Rory said shyly. "I forgot" she said quietly and Lorelai laughed. "Wait, I remembered!" Rory said getting excited all over again. "We're gonna go buy a wedding dress!"

"What!" Luke's head snapped up so fast that he actually heard it crack.

"A wedding dress for me" Rory stated nodding excitedly.

"A wedding dress?" Luke asked wanting to know if he heard her right.

"Bridesmaid's dress" Lorelai corrected.

"Bridesmaid?" Luke asked again _the only way Rory would be a Bridesmaid was if Lorelai was getting married, but she doesn't date, unless… Rory's Dad. _Luke thought bitterly and his expression was a little down.

"Yep but we'll pick it white and pass it off as a wedding dress" Rory said nodding.

"Why?"

"For tomorrow's festival" Lorelai stated.

"And _why _does she need a wedding dress for tomorrows festival?" Luke was now giving them his undivided attention, like he always did.

"Because it's _My Best Friends Wedding _festival" Lorelai said happily.

"Huh?"

"It's from the movie…" Rory clued him in. "Taylor saw it and he loved it so much that he decided to make a festival out of the movie"

"You're kidding" Luke had a blank expression but both girls were shaking their heads. "You're not kidding"

"Nope, so I decided to dress Rory in a wedding dress because it would be just plain out pathetic if I dressed myself in one"

"Yes it would be" Luke said without realizing.

"Hey!"

"Sorry"

"So after school we're going wedding dress shopping" Rory said getting back to the subject.

"And hopefully you're done growing so this will fit for your real wedding" Lorelai teased.

"I think it's ridiculous that you'll spend so much money on something she'll wear to a festival, and will probably get dirty"

"It's for fun, something you don't know much about" Lorelai said drinking the last of her coffee.

"You're right, I don't know anything about having fun with dresses, and I'm very happy about that" he said with a smirk before going to the other side of the counter and refill coffee's.

"Did he just make a joke?" Lorelai asked Rory who only shrugged.

Not long after Rory had left for school leaving Lorelai to annoy Luke, but Luke was avoiding the counter because he knew she was just thinking of ways to get to him and he really didn't need that today because Taylor, and the festivities, would annoy him enough. After being ignored for over twenty minutes Lorelai decided it was time to head over to the Inn and work, or at least pretend too.

"You're being mean so I'm leaving!" Lorelai called towards the general direction of the storage room. "Hurry or I'm not paying…!" nothing. "I don't dine and dash so I'll just go behind the counter and put the money inside the register myself" Lorelai tried to summon Luke one last time but it didn't work. "Fine" she hopped off of the stool and rounded the counter, Luke didn't magically appear, she opened the register and still Luke was AWOL; it wasn't until she closed the register, with a big bang, that Luke growled from the distance. _God I love when he does that. _Lorelai thought but her face only betrayed a devilish smile.

"What are you doing?" he took big steps so he'd be standing next to her. "I'm not sponsoring Rory's wedding dress" Luke gave her a pointed look before opening the register.

"You're accusing me of stealing?" Lorelai scoffed.

"It wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

"Hey! I resent that, it was a long time ago and Taylor was selling cotton candy… plus I was to lazy to go back to the house and get my purse"

"Why are you behind the counter anyway?"

"I tried calling for your attention but I was rudely ignored"

"Aha" Luke nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

"I tried several times, ask anyone here" she dared waving her arms around, but there was no one in the Diner but them.

"That still doesn't explain why you were behind the counter"

"I needed to pay; I know how you are with people who don't pay… I know from experience" she added quietly and Luke shook his head.

"You're late" was all he said but he said it with a smug look.

"Damn it! You did that on purpose" she waved a finger in his face.

"You can't prove that" he had the faintest smirk.

"Luke…" she whined. "Give me a ride" bring out the puppy eyes.

"I have a business to run" he waved his hands around.

"Put a Be-Right-Back-righting-a-wrong-I-made-because-I-am-an-ass sign" Lorelai said fighting back a smile.

"Oh now I'm convinced" Luke said sarcastically and began pushing her away from the counter and towards the door.

"Please" puppy eyes and the pout. "The breakfast rush is over, this place is deserted, and besides, you'll be back in like three minutes… please"

"Fine" Luke said after a long sigh.

"Yes! Can I get a coffee to go?" she asked when Luke had gone looking for a piece of paper so he could put up a sign.

"You're kidding right?" he practically growled.

"Umm, I wasn't before but now that I think about it better, yes"

"Good" he grunted and they left.

Lorelai had picked up Rory at school and both left to a little shop in Hartford. Lorelai conned Rory into trying every dress they had there, just for the fun of it because they already knew which one they'd be buying. Once they paid for the dress Rory asked for McDonalds and so they went. And by they time they got back to Stars Hollow it was late and they didn't stop by the Diner to show off the dress, Luke will just have to wait to see it until Friday.

0o. The Inn .o0

"Hey" Luke nodded at Lorelai. "You called?"

"Yep, someone broke a window in room eight, can you fix it?" Lorelai asked with a big smile.

"Do you have a replacement window?" Lorelai shook her head. "Then no I can't, I can patch it up for now if you want" Luke added when he saw her face fall.

"Please, we have people in that room"

"Sure"

0o. Room Eight .o0

"You lied" Luke acknowledged when he set foot inside the room and he saw the window, the perfectly good window.

"I know" Lorelai said closing the door, "I thought about actually breaking it but then there could be blood involved and that was just too messy" he gave her a pointed look. "What?"

"I have a Diner filled with people, I should be there not here" Luke said annoyed.

"But being here is more enjoyable" Lorelai said with a winning smile.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned but couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face.

"I love that smile" Lorelai said walking closer to where he was standing. Her saying that made Luke smile more but this time a little embarrassed. "Why don't you smile more often?" she asked quietly.

"You're entering my personal space" Luke stated.

"So, you want me to move?" Lorelai dared him, why was she being so bold.

"Not really" Luke said quietly, his eyes scanning her face before landing on her lips.

"Are you still mad I lied about the window?" Lorelai asked closing the distance between them.

"What window?" Luke whispered confused, Lorelai less then an inch away

"Good boy" Lorelai grinned and looped her arms over his shoulders, hands meeting behind his neck.

"Mom!" Rory's voice sounded far, not far as in the hall way or in another room, but far as in a different plane of existence. "Mom?" slowly the planes seemed to be becoming one, and Lorelai's hold and Luke started to tighten as to keep him in place, but the solidness of his body started turning mushy.

.o0 Gilmore House, Lorelai's Room 0o.

"Mom, get up!" Rory jumped on Lorelai's bed trying to entice her reluctant mother from her dreamland, Lorelai was hugging her other pillow tightly. "Mom… its Friday…" Rory sing-sung "… today's the festival" still nothing, although Lorelai seemed to be mumbling something. "Get up!" Rory got tired and just sat on top of Lorelai which cause her to groan and stir.

"Rory?"

"And she's up! About time" Rory took a seat on the mattress again.

"What…?" _it was a dream _"…oh" _not again _Lorelai groaned.

"I know you hate mornings, but at least rejoice in the fact that today is Friday…" Rory was repeatedly poking Lorelai while she was still thinking about her dream and how they had become more frequent now, and it was always Luke, and most of the times the dream would get pretty heated. "Plus today is the festival and it's gonna be so cool! Plus I bet Luke will have and extra colorful rant today"

"Luke?" Lorelai snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, I mean, what's better for a rant than a festival to celebrate a movie?"

"I have no idea" Lorelai mumbled. "Is there any coffee?

"Nope, last night you said that I shouldn't make coffee because we were to go to Luke's and make up for the time we didn't spend there last night, plus the whole rant thing"

"Right… ok… fine, I'll take a shower" Lorelai announced.

"Hurry up" Rory said sternly before lying back down on the bed.

"Why don't you call Luke's and place our order?"

"Luke hates it when you do that" Rory reminded her. "He actually forbid us from ever doing that again"

"So?" Lorelai asked leaving the room.

"Good point" Rory said and ran over to the phone.

.o0 The Festival 0o.

Taylor had gotten the movies' CD so that's what they were playing over and over again, there was going to be a showing of the movie but that wasn't until late in the night. It wasn't the CD repeated itself three times before Taylor put shuffle on it, so at least were coming on a different order now, they were still the same songs, only now on a different order.

Luke's had stayed open, he never expected people to show up since there was food at the festival but as it turned out, he wasn't the only one who hated the music. People were coming in to hide from the annoying-ness of it, and once Luke said that they couldn't stay unless they ordered something this day had become very profitable for him.

Rory walked slumped into the Diner and hopped onto a stool, she folded her arms and rested her chin on top of them letting a big sigh escape her lips.

"Music got to you too, huh?" Luke asked in his gruff way so people wouldn't mistakenly think he really cared which he actually did and Rory knew he did.

"No, the music is kinda cute" Rory mumbled.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Coffee for my story?" Rory asked hopefully.

"How about some juice"

"How about a milk shake?"

"A milk shake it is, coming right up" Luke turned to the kitchen to get everything, he had the milk shake maker out near the coffee maker because Rory insisted that the whole process was cool to watch.

"Can I do it?" Rory asked with big hopeful eyes. Luke thought a bout it for a little while.

"Fine, but don't tell your mother" he warned when Rory hopped back off of the stool and made a dash around the counter and over to Luke.

"Ok, but that will cost you some whipped cream"

"Fine" Luke said with an exaggerated sigh. "But start talking"

"Mrs. Kim took Lane away" Rory said sadly. "She heard that a couple of boys from our class were asking girls to dance…" Rory started explaining and Luke's protective side flared up _aren't they still too young for this? I can't believe a boy asked them to dance. _"But I don't know why she got so mad, it's not like they would ever ask us" Rory said sadly. "I mean, it sucks enough that we're just sitting there looking at everybody dance, and now Lane isn't even there to mock my classmates with me"

"Wait, why are you mad exactly?"

"Mrs. Kim taking Lane away" Rory stated. "Now what am I supposed to do? Plus she said that now I'll never get married because I've jinxed my chances by wearing this" she pointed to herself. Luke chuckled a little, Rory looked so angelic wearing that, and the fact the she was sad because her best friend wasn't there and not because she hadn't been asked out to dance by a boy made that angelic look even greater.

"Well, what do you say if we put a cherry on top of the milk shake, just because its been a rough day?" Luke proposed and Rory smiled.

"A cherry is good, but to cherries are better" her smile grew more.

"Only because Mrs. Kim is weird" Luke said with a serious face. "They're in the fridge" Luke said and Rory smiled more _Luke hates when we go to the kitchen. _"Bring them here while I put this in a glass for you" he motioned to the shake she had made.

"Cool" Rory ran to the kitchen.

"No running!" Luke yelled.

"Too late!" Rory's voice was heard from the kitchen. People around the Diner kept looking at the two interact but looked away when Rory was out of the picture because Luke could catch them and then they'd be kicked out and back with the annoying music again.

Rory came back and after placing four cherries on top of the large amount of whipped cream she settled back on the stool to enjoy it. By the time she was done the Diner had almost emptied out; there was only one old couple in a corner who was almost ready to leave.

"Hey Luke?" Rory called tentatively since he had been adding bills.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come to the festival with me?"

"I've got costumers" Luke said looking for an excuse.

"They're done" Rory stated after glancing at the couple, the man was gently pulling the woman's chair out so she could stand up.

"I'm busy with this" he lifted the receipts.

"Come on, please?" she showed him the puppy eyes and Luke tried to ignored them, she pouted and he ignored her also, but when she started whimpering that's when he caved.

"Fine" he sighed. "Let me go put this stuff in the back" he motioned for her dirty glass and the stuffed they had used to make the milk shake.

"I'll do it! You go get your stuff" Rory got up and picked up her dirty glass.

"What stuff?"

"I don't know, stuff you might need, or something, I'm not a guy so I have no idea" Rory added and went into the kitchen.

"I don't need stuff" Luke said loudly so Rory could here him even though she was in the kitchen.

.o0 Outside At The Festival 0o.

Lorelai was hanging and talking with Sookie but her eyes kept scanning over the festival trying to spot Rory, it had been a while since she had last seen her. Her eyes fell on Patty that was making her way through the crowd and near where she and Sookie were.

"Hey Patty…?" Lorelai called.

"Yes Dear?" Miss Patty stopped by the two girls; she thought they had some new juicy gossip.

"Have you seen Rory running around here somewhere?"

"Oh don't worry about Rory, last I saw her she was making a milk shake over at Luke's" Patty waved the subject off with her hand.

"She's at Luke's?" Lorelai had a confused expression.

"Yes, and the way she has Luke wrapped around her finger is amazing, not more amazing than Luke actually enjoying her company but close" Patty thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai frowned.

"Luke doesn't deal with kids, I've told you before" Sookie said in a you-silly-girl voice.

"No, Luke doesn't _like_ kids" Patty corrected.

"That's not true" Lorelai said.

"Yes it is honey" Sookie nodded. "Haven't you seen how he gets whenever there are little kids in the Diner?"

"But that's because they're always crying" Lorelai acknowledged.

"They're even starting to sound alike" Sookie whispered in Patty's ear who only nodded knowingly.

"They spend too much time together" Patty said. "Especially since they're not even having sex" she added.

"Patty…!" Lorelai shrieked looking around to see if anybody had heard them _its bad enough I dream of him; I don't need people talking about us like that _Lorelai thought.

"What?" Patty asked innocently. "It's true. Frankly I don't know how you do it because Luke's one hot guy, and more so when you see him around Rory"_ don't I know it _Lorelai thought. Patty seemed to be getting turned on just by talking about it, something that freaked Lorelai and Sookie.

"Didn't you want to go check out the pastries?" Lorelai asked Sookie looking for a way out of that particular conversation.

"Wha…?" Sookie seemed confused until Lorelai elbowed her. "Oh yeah! The pastries" she nodded vigorously. "Right, let's go, bye Patty" she called over her shoulder already walking away.

"Bye Patty, thanks" Lorelai made her quick exit also.

.o0 Pastry Table 0o.

"Patty scares me sometimes" Lorelai said before laughing, Sookie nodded but she was focused on the contents on the table.

"Yeah she's great" Sookie mumbled and Lorelai laughed more, she grabbed a cookie, and noticed once again how everything was wedding related food because of the theme; Lorelai decided to look around some more.

In the distance Lorelai made out the shape of Luke and Rory, they were locking up the Diner and she noticed how Rory bounced a little and then she turned the keys so the door was locked. Luke was looking around the festival but he nodded or commented every now and then showing that he was, in fact, listening to Rory's stories. _And that's part of why you like him so much _Lorelai's brain told her, she had a stupid smile on her face all the while looking at Rory and Luke walk around the festival, Rory talking like crazy and Luke nodding and playing along.

"So… you like him?" Sookie asked and snapped Lorelai out of her daze.

"What? Who?" Lorelai said nervously.

"Fred"

"Fred? Who's Fred?" Lorelai was confused.

"The cookie…" Sookie said in a duh tone. "Do you like Fred?"

"Oh… umm, yeah Fred's ok" Lorelai said a little relieved that her Luke-crush was still a secret.

"Not more than mine, right?" Sookie sounded a scared.

"Of course not" Lorelai quickly said.

"Good, good, oh, cake!" Sookie shrieked and walked to the other side of the table, Lorelai turned to look for 'her' pair and found that they were a couple feet from her.

"Hey kid, you disappeared" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Sorry" Rory said but she didn't seem it, she still had a big smile and was all giddy. "Sookie, can I get a piece?" she ran over to her.

"So, you kidnapped my kid?" Lorelai teased taking a little step forwards, she was a little confident but not as much as she was in her dream.

"She came to the Diner" Luke corrected. "She was a little down because Lane was taken away"

"Right…" Lorelai nodded. "Mrs. Kim has more than just one stick shoved up her…"

"There are kids here" Luke cocked an eyebrow but chuckled a little.

"She doesn't seem down now" Lorelai noted after a little silence spent looking at Rory.

"That's the magic of sugar on young kids"

"You gave her sugar! You, Mr. Health-nut?" Lorelai mocked.

"I didn't _give _her sugar, she made her own shake" he defended.

"You let her do that! You never let me" she pouted but had a small smile.

"Like I said before, she was down" Luke gave her a pointed look. _If he didn't do all those things I wouldn't feel like this, damn him! _

"But you never let _me _do that" she whined.

"That's because I know you, and you'd make a mess" he stated.

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed when she heard the familiar opening notes, her hand grabbed Luke's wrist without her knowing. "Dance with me!" she jumped a little in place.

"No" Luke stated firmly, he was still a little distracted by her hand grabbing his wrist.

"Please…" she pulled more insistently when the piano notes started playing. "…come on" she pouted and whimpered knowing that's what got to him faster; when he sighed she knew she had won.

**You give your hand to me **by this point Lorelai pulled Luke a little further away from Rory and Sookie.

**And then you say hello **she stopped and made him do like a half circle so that now he was facing her.

**And I can hardly speak **he placed his right hand on her lower back, and she threw her left over his shoulder, all the while smiling up at him.

**My heart is beating so **they started to sway slowly.**  
And anyone can tell **

**You think you know me well **every moment that passed they were inching closer to the other.**  
But you don't know me **

No you don't know the one by now she had draped both her arms over his shoulder, just like in her dream, and Luke's arms were around her waist and his hands resting in the small of her back.

**Who dreams of you at night **she began to quietly sing near his ear.**  
And longs to kiss your lips **

**Longs to hold you tight **she tighten her arms slightly just to get her point through.**  
Oh I am just a friend **

**That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me **

I never knew the art of making love Rory had turned to ask Lorelai something but she noticed her and Luke dancing, very close to each other and looking into each other's eyes.**  
No my heart aches with love for you **Lorelai was still singing quietly.**  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too **Luke was listening intently to the song, he had heard it all day but now it was different, very _very _different.

You give your hand to me _that sounds familiar _Luke thought, eyes still focused on Lorelai's, and she still sang.

**And then you say goodbye **_that's familiar also, I think, and I never said 'goodbye' _Luke scoffed in his head.**  
I watch you walk away **_ok, that's it, it's just repeating it self, I think _and with that thought Luke took the plunge.

**Beside the lucky guy** Luke didn't notice the 'lucky guy' part since he had used that moment to lightly brush his lips over hers.**  
Oh you will never know **he pulled back fearing her reaction, maybe he had read everything wrong and now she'd slap him.

**The one who loves you so **preparing for the slap he had his eyes closed; Lorelai was smiling a little, eyes still closed.**  
Well you don't know me** she leaned back in, just to check if the spark she had felt was real or she was imagining it.

They both pulled back after a small peck, but they leaned back in at the same time for a deeper kiss, all the while the song was only guitar playing making the whole deal all the more romantic. Rory was still looking, with a small smile in the corner of her mouth; Sookie was also looking when she noticed Rory was suddenly very quiet. Slowly people turned too look at them, still kissing, only now it was more passionate.**  
**

**You give your hand to me **they pulled back, Luke's eyes focused on hers, she had a smile.

**And then you say goodbye **Lorelai started singing again, smile still there; Luke shook his head slightly.**  
I watch you walk away **

**Beside the lucky guy **he scoffed when Lorelai sang that adding a 'no way' to the scoff.**  
Oh you will never know **Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder.

**The one who loves you so **he voice dropped a little more, and she whispered-sang that part.**  
Cause you don't know me **Luke tightened his arms for a second.**  
Oh no you don't know me **he turned his head so that he could place a kiss on her forehead.**  
OOhh...you don't know me **Lorelai turned her head also, but to kiss him on the lips until…

"Mom, can I dance with him now?" Rory asked with a big smile. Before Lorelai could answer, Luke whispered 'I do know you' into her ear.

"Come on, that's slow enough" Luke said letting go of Lorelai and grabbing Rory in a waltz position. Rory giggled, and Lorelai looked in awe at them. They were dancing to '_What_ _the world needs now_ _is_ _love_' Luke was maneuvering her with exaggerated moves, just like in fairytales.

"Aw that looks so cute" Sookie cooed coming to stand next to Lorelai.

"Told you he didn't hate kids" Lorelai had that stupid giddy smile on her face still watching Rory and Luke waltz like if he was the prince and Rory was the princess of a fairytale with Rory laughing like crazy and Luke smirking with the occasional chuckle.

"Care to tell me what that whole kiss thing was all about" and that was Sookie's was of asking.

"Lorelai, darling, that was some kiss!" Miss Patty was 'running' toward them.

"She's right suga!" with Babette right behind her.

"I guess that whole 'not having sex' thing was wrong" Patty said once she had caught her breath. Lorelai turned red.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

Tell what you thunk, and I know… pointless.


End file.
